


Kuu Dere and the Shenanigans of Akademi High

by clever_and_relevant_username



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: But I enjoyed myself, Female Friendship, Fluff, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kuu Dere doesn't care, Kuu Dere likes video games, Sans is referenced, Undertale References, Yandere Simulator shenanigans, Yandere Simulator shenanigans from Kuu Dere's POV, bonding over violence, fluff?, this is kind of dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clever_and_relevant_username/pseuds/clever_and_relevant_username
Summary: Demons?  Dead bodies?  Sans from Undertale?Doesn't matter, Kuu Dere doesn't care.  Ayano appreciates that.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi & Kuu Dere, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan & Kuu Dere, Yandere-Chan & Kuu Dere
Kudos: 45





	Kuu Dere and the Shenanigans of Akademi High

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading this

It was a typical day at Akademi high. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and that one weird girl had summoned a demon. Yep, just a typical day. 

Kuu Dere was sitting in the library at her usual table. She could hear the screams from outside, but she didn’t really care. She just kept on reading her book. There was a deafening bang as the library doors slammed open and Ayano Aishi floated into the room, surrounded by large demonic hands. Whatever.

“I haven’t seen your Senpai, I don’t know where he is, now can you please leave me alone?” Kuu Dere asked, "You’re making too much noise.”

With that, the weird girl turned swiftly and floated out of the room, the doors slamming behind her and off of the hinges as she left. Unfortunate and inconvenient.

-

The next day, the clouds covered the sun. The entire school had a dark and dreary vibe. Kuu Dere did not care. She had a class to get to. On her way to Classroom 1-1, she heard a crash and some screaming from the other end of the hallway. Eh, there were more interesting things to focus on. From her seat in the classroom, which was conveniently next to a window, Kuu Dere could see someone rushing about outside, covered in what looked like blood. Kuu Dere did not care. She just sat through her class ignoring the strange person outside, who was now carrying what looked like a body. Cool. Whatever. 

After the class was over, Kuu Dere started her trek to the library. On the way, she passed a twitching and bloody Ayano, though instead of her typical black hair, two pink pigtails that ended in blades descended from the girl’s head. Eh, whatever. That’s not too unusual. She continued through the hallway and took her seat in the library. The doors were still broken and she would admit, that was pretty irritating.

-

Hours later, Kuu Dere was back in class. She could hear something that sounded like a lightsaber sound effect coming from the hallway. Someone in a dark hooded dress sped past the doorway. Totally normal.

-

Later that day, as she was leaving the building, Kuu Dere walked past a girl texting by the entrance of the school. She paid her no mind. Then she heard a crunch and a short scream. The smell of blood filled the air. Eh, whatever. She just wanted to go home. Maybe take a nap. Kuu Dere continued her walk home.

-

A few days later, the sun had returned, and the birds were singing again. It was kind of irritating. Kuu Dere was wiping off her desk when she heard someone yell, “FALCON, P U N C H!!!!!!!!!!!!!” from the hallway. Eh. She saw someone in a Captain Falcon cosplay run passed the door. That’s not important. She finished up with her task and headed home.

-

It was a week after the Falcon incident and Kuu Dere was once again in the library. There was a noise from outside the now-fixed library doors. It almost sounded like… music? Eh. That was when the doors slammed open and off of their hinges. Goddamnit, not again. Ayano Aishi walked into the library, dressed, in full, as Sans from Undertale. It was clear now that the music Kuu Dere was hearing was from the same game as the cosplay. Not bad. Without looking up from her book, Kuu Dere spoke, “Good game. Which route did you take?”

Ayano seemed surprised, whether it was because of the question, Kuu Dere’s lack of fear, or Kuu Dere herself, “Genocide.”

“Nice.”

The library returned to silence, save for the music coming from the strange girl at the doorway. A moment later, Ayano turned and left. Kuu Dere could hear screams coming from somewhere else in the school. She did not care.

-

The next day, while walking into the building, Kuu Dere could hear screaming and smell burning flesh. Whatever. A few hours later, while she was in the library, Ayano entered the room through the doorway, as the doors had not been replaced. The strange girl walked over to Kuu Dere’s table and sat down. There were a few moments of silence while Ayano watched her classmate read. Eventually, Kuu Dere decided to address her guest, “Can I help you?”

“You don’t care, do you?”

“Nope.”

Ayano paused, perhaps not expecting such a blunt answer. Or not, it didn’t matter, “I need your help.”

Kuu Dere looked up. Ayano was not dressed as Sans, and her hair did not end in blades. Her appearance was normal, but Kuu Dere could sense something dark beneath it. She didn’t care though. 

“Help with what?”

“You read a lot, right?”

Kuu Dere closed her book, as if for emphasis, “Yes.”

“About violence, yes?”

Kuu Dere simply nodded.

“What is the best way to kill someone?”

Kuu Dere blinked, “I would say faking the victim's suicide.”

Ayano nodded, “Care to elaborate?”

And so Kuu Dere did, in the fewest words possible. When she had finished, Ayano seemed satisfied and thanked Kuu Dere.

There was a moment of silence before Ayano spoke again, “I have a proposal. You have ideas on violence and murder. Good ideas, creative ones. I have a lot of murder to do. I think you can help me.”

Kuu Dere tilted her head, “And what’s in it for me?”

Ayano leaned in, “I can get people to leave you alone whenever you want.”

That was the most exciting thing Kuu Dere had heard in years, “I’m in.”

The girls shook on it before Ayano stood, “I’ll see you later then.”

Kuu Dere simply nodded and watched Ayano leave. That was fine, she guessed. This was fine. Whatever.

-

And from that day on, whenever Ayano Aishi ran out of ideas, which was not very often, she would pay a visit to the quiet girl in the library. After enough time their alliance could be considered a friendship. Kuu Dere’s apathy blended well with Ayano’s murderous tendencies. Kuu Dere also had a deep appreciation for any and all video game-related murders (such as the Sans cosplay.) It was truly a friendship for the ages. They say that to this day, Ayano still does murders and Kuu Dere still doesn't care. (And that the doors of Akademi High’s library still don’t close properly.)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was a thing that I wrote. It isn't great, but that's okay. And it is lighter in vibes than the last thing I wrote, so hey! I told the truth. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this, and I will see you next time you read something from me.
> 
> BYE!


End file.
